


SPN Preferences

by wonderfulmax90



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22834414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderfulmax90/pseuds/wonderfulmax90
Summary: Old SPN Preferences
Kudos: 2





	1. How They Show That They Love You

Dean- He’ll just randomly hug you. Whether you want one or not, he’ll just wrap his arms around you and pull you in tight for a hug.

Sam- He’ll hold your hand. Sam will do it absentmindedly most of the time, just to make sure you are still there, not on the ceiling or being held captive by demons.

Cas- He’ll cuddle with you. Especially when it’s that time of the month. He’ll just climb into the bed with you and cuddle.

Charlie- She’ll give you a stuffed animal. You have a whole wall of them now. You try to get her to stop but she won’t stop. Secretly, you like it.

Kevin- He’ll just say it. You’ll wake up and he’ll say it. You’ll be making dinner for him and he’ll come up behind you, wrap his arms around you waist and say those three lovely words, “I love you”.

Becky- She’ll tone down her love of the Supernatural books for you. Even though you don’t mind she’ll bring it down a notch.

Balthazar- He’ll stop stealing things. Even if it’s only for five minutes, he’ll give up his worst habit for you. He loves you that much, on a good day you can even convince him to watch Titanic, even though you know he hates it.

Gabriel- He’ll give you his last candy bar and watch a movie with you. Gabriel is a sweetheart, even though he gives off this attitude that not most people like, he has this other side that will give you a candy bar and watch the cheesiest movie with you.

Lucifer- He’ll show his complete and utter faith to you. That’s all, he’ll just show his unwavering faith towards you.

Chuck- He’ll stop working on his next Supernatural novel to make you dinner and he’ll ask you about your day.

Adam- He’ll give you a back rub. It’s different every time. They are more loving if you come home from a long, difficult hunt. During the days, he’ll give you short ones.

Anna- She’ll make you breakfast in bed. She knows you love it and she’ll make it whenever you are feeling down or when it’s your anniversary.

Meg- She’ll write you little notes and leave them all around your apartment. These notes range from “I love you” to “You look very beautiful/handsome today”. She’ll leave the ladder on the mirror or on the shower curtain.

Ruby- She’ll leave flowers or flower petals by or near your bed. She normally uses your favorite flower. But when she runs out, she’ll make ones out of different styles of paper and spray them with your perfume.

Crowley- He’ll take time out of his day to talk to you. Whether it’s a few minutes or a few hours, he’ll stop bossing the demons around and talk to you.

Rowena- She’ll stop complaining about her son and listen to you talk for a while, listening to stories about your childhood or your parents or what happened that day. Crowley definitely learned how to listen from her.


	2. Your Song

Dean- Highway to Hell by AC/DC, you both love AC/DC so there wasn’t much debate on that. But the song brought some struggles, finally you two settled on Highway to Hell.

Sam- Thinking Out Loud by Ed Sheeran, Sam first saw you when this song was playing and it just seemed to click for you two.

Cas- Don’t by Ed Sheeran, it was the first modern song Cas listened to here on Earth. When he saw how much you liked it, he decided it would be your song.

Charlie- I See Fire by Ed Sheeran. For obvious reasons she liked it, and you did too. Your guys’ favorite lyric is “And if we should die tonight/We should all die together”. Since you both live this life of danger, you decided that if you were going to die, you were going to go down together.

Kevin- Centuries by Fall Out Boy. There’s this part that goes “And just one mistake/Is all it will take”, that’s it one mistake and you could both die.

Becky- For some weird reason it’s The Real Slim Shady by Eminem. Weird, but you both like it.

Balthazar- My Heart Will Go On by Celine Dion. “Love can touch us one time/And last for a lifetime/And never let go till we're gone”, those lyrics were playing the first time he laid eyes on you and even though he hates not only the song, but the movie, those lyrics just struck a chord with him. Those words play every time he lays eyes on you.

Gabriel- Make It Rain by Ed Sheeran. You don’t know the reason, but when this song starts playing, Gabriel will pull you in tight and slow dance with you.

Lucifer- Big Bang Two by Chameleon Circuit. You both like Doctor Who. 

Chuck- Welcome to the Black Parade by My Chemical Romance.

Adam- Teenagers by My Chemical Romance. You both are still young and this song just describes how you two feel.

Anna- Want U Back by Cher Lloyd.

Meg- Walking on Sunshine by Aly and AJ. 

Ruby- Skyfall by Adele. 

Crowley- The Black Parade is Dead by My Chemical Romance

Rowena- Let Them Come by Caleb Hyles. It’s the only Frozen parody you like, okay?


	3. Favorite Place to Kiss You

Dean- Neck, he loves hearing you gasp in surprise when his lips brush over your neck.

Sam- Nose, he loves the way you crinkle your nose when he kisses you there.

Cas- Lips, Cas still hasn’t grasped the concept of human affection quite yet.

Charlie- Cheek, because it’s all soft and squishy.

Kevin- Elbow, it’s just a weird thing he does. He’ll randomly grab your arm and kiss your elbow. 

Becky- Eyelids. She loves your silver-like eyes.

Balthazar- Toes, or toenails to be exact. He loves the colors you paint them.

Gabriel- Ears, especially when you blush.

Lucifer- Forehead, just to make sure you are still with him.

Chuck- Fingers, he loves how long they are.

Adam- Hands, he loves the heart tattoos on them.

Anna- Shoulder blades, they are apparently very strong looking.

Meg- Shins, she loves the muscles there. 

Ruby- Your spine, she likes the bumps of the vertebra. 

Crowley- Your back, right where your angel wing tattoos are.

Rowena- Your forearm.


	4. Favorite Show to Watch Together

Dean- Sherlock

Sam- Law and Order

Cas- Criminal Minds

Charlie- Jem

Kevin- Speed Racer: The Next Generation

Becky- Power Rangers: Super Samurai

Balthazar- Power Rangers: Jungle Fury

Gabriel- Power Rangers: Dino Thunder

Lucifer- Doctor Who

Chuck- Fresh Prince of Bel-Air

Adam- Power Rangers: Megaforce

Anna- Where On Earth Is Carmen Sandiego?

Meg- Saved By The Bell

Ruby- Power Rangers: SPD

Crowley- The Big Bang Theory 

Rowena- The Ultimate Spider-Man


	5. Favorite Movie to Watch Together

Dean- Thor

Sam- Love Actually

Cas- The King’s Speech

Charlie- The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies

Kevin- Star Trek: Into Darkness

Becky- The Matrix

Balthazar- Titanic

Gabriel- The Princess Bride

Lucifer- Toy Story

Chuck- Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers

Adam- Inception

Anna- Terminator

Meg- Lord of the Rings: The Return of The King

Ruby- Iron Man

Crowley- The Three Musketeers (2011)

Rowena- Braveheart


	6. The Pickup Line They Use on You

Dean- I'm not a photographer, but I can picture me and you together.

Sam- I thought happiness started with an H. Why does mine start with U?

Cas- He didn’t use one on you because he was too scared, so you used one on him: Are you a camera? Because every time I look at you, I smile.

Charlie- There are people who say Disneyland is the happiest place on earth. Apparently, none of them have ever been in your arms.

Kevin- I'm sorry, I don't think we've met. I wouldn't forget a pretty face like that.

Becky- Do you have a map? I'm getting lost in your eyes.

Balthazar- If God made anything more beautiful than you, I'm sure he'd keep it for himself.

Gabriel- My buddies bet me that I wouldn't be able to start a conversation with the most beautiful girl in the bar. Wanna buy some drinks with their money?

Lucifer- I was so enchanted by your beauty that I ran into that wall over there. So I'm going to need your name and number for insurance purposes.

Chuck- Can I take your picture to prove to all my friends that angels do exist?

Adam- You're the only girl I love now... but in ten years, I'll love another girl. She'll call you 'Mommy.'

Anna- Me without you is like a nerd without braces, A shoe without laces, aSentenceWithoutSpaces

Meg- Do you know what I did last night? I looked up at the stars, and matched each one with a reason why I love you.

Ruby- Hey, don't frown. You never know who could be falling in love with your smile.

Crowley- Because of you, I laugh a little harder, cry a little less, and smile a lot more.

Rowena- When I first saw you I looked for a signature, because every masterpiece has one.


	7. The Type of Dog You Get and Their Name

Dean- A Tibetan Mastiff named Caspian.

Sam- An Irish Wolfhound named Jessie.

Cas- A Golden Retriever named Ally.

Charlie- A German Shepherd named Legolas.

Kevin- A Bulldog named Fergus.

Becky- A Beagle named Ariel. 

Balthazar- A Cavalier King Charles Spaniel named Becca.

Gabriel- A Siberian Husky named Aramis.

Lucifer- A Border Collie named Princess.

Chuck- A Great Dane named Belle.

Adam- An Australian Cattle Dog named Bucky.

Anna- A Bernese Mountain Dog named Rocky.

Meg- A Bull Terrier named Budweiser. 

Ruby- A Pembroke Welsh Corgi named Thor.

Crowley- A Chow Chow named Dean.

Rowena- An Akita named Elvis.


	8. Your Kids

Dean- Two twin boys named John and Bobby.

Sam- A girl named Mary and another one two year later named Jessica.

Cas- A set of triplets, two girls one boy. their names are Jullia, Michael and Jamie.

Charlie- A beautiful boy named Jason.

Kevin- A set of quadruplets two girls and two boys, Jennifer, Ariel, Spencer and Joseph.

Becky- A boy named Jessie. 

Balthazar- A girl named Jasmine.

Gabriel- A boy named Aramis (it gets confusing because the dog comes too when you call for the child or the other way around).

Lucifer- A girl named Sif.

Chuck- A girl named Belle.

Adam- A boy named James.

Anna- A boy named Jason.

Meg- A set of twins, Jasper and Dean. 

Ruby- A mischievous boy named Gabriel.

Crowley- A boy named Thomas.

Rowena- A girl named Dolly.


	9. Their Nickname for You

Dean- Babe

Sam- Sweetheart

Cas- Angel

Charlie- Baby Girl

Kevin- Smartie

Becky- Charming

Balthazar- Cutie Pie

Gabriel- Doll

Lucifer- Angel

Chuck- Gorgeous

Adam- Cinderella

Anna- Better Half

Meg- My Queen

Ruby- Boo Bear

Crowley- Cupcake

Rowena- Love


	10. Their Nicknames for You

Dean- Batman

Sam- Cutie

Cas- Nothing really, he doesn’t like them.

Charlie- My little fangirl

Kevin- Loverboy

Becky- Sweet Pea

Balthazar- Bear

Gabriel- Trickster

Lucifer- Mr. Sassy

Chuck- Nerd

Adam- Prince Charming 

Anna- Baby Doll

Meg- My grace

Ruby- Chocolate Drop

Crowley- Sugar

Rowena- Hothead (She has a temper, but it’s cute.)


End file.
